Boyfriends
by Impassive Tears
Summary: All they had to do was get Clyde and Butters together. That was it, they just hoped it would be simple. For serendipityrain711.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is for Lana as she is amazing, ok?  
**

* * *

Kyle walked up the sidewalk, occasionally aiming as lousy kick at any lingering rubbish. He wasn't in a bad mood, just lonely and bored, for that moment. He had woken up slightly late, and, since he couldn't tell anyone where he was going, he couldn't get a lift from his mother, which resulted in him walking a mile and a half over to Tweak Bros with no companions, or, more specifically, the Tweak storage room, courtesy of their bi-weekly meeting.

Kyle, and obviously Tweek, weren't the only ones going; Butters, Kevin and Stan were all signed up as well. The group was extremely exclusive, and every member would die, even Tweek, before they let _anyone _know what they did at the meetings. Not that it was some mass orgy, or a cult, but the real thing was almost as bad, if you considered everyone else's reactions should they find out.

The club was for…boyfriends. That's right. Tweek was with Craig, Kevin was with Token, Jason with Jimmy, Kyle was with Kenny, Stan was with Wendy and Butters? Well, Butters was just Butters. Along with Stan, the two had come to get coffee one day for reasons concerning a paired project, and had overheard them all talking. Naturally, they settled on a bargain; they would keep their mouths shut as long as they were permitted to attend.

The concept of it all was they would meet up in the same place, at the same time, to talk about their respective partners. Not to backstab exactly, though there was admittedly a bit of that whenever a couple had a fight, but to trade tips and exchange advice. They had their own clique going on, and none of them would leave for a minute, even Stan and Butters, one of which was single and the other one was dating a _girl._

Kyle stopped just outside the door, and did the complicated door knock they had all been tught due to Tweek's insistence a stalker or "underpant g-gnome" could get in under a false pretence of being a member. He waited patiently to be let in while he adjusted his Ushanka. He didn't have much to say about Kenny that week, as opposed to the last time when he had gone off in a tangent about Kenny's perverse ways.

"Nngh! Come in!" Kyle recognised Tweek's voice and stepped inside, giving Tweek a small smile. They were practically the same height, both so small and puny. Tweek showed Kyle to a spare beanbag, his eyes flitting around the room nervously. Sometimes, Kyle wondered why Craig put up with Tweek, even if Tweek was adorable, of which everyone who had gazed upon him agreed. But Tweek was a really nice, caring person, just a tad bit annoying when he went on about the gnomes and whatnot.

He sat himself down next to Stan, his best friend. He was almost glad Stan was there, things got a bit hectic at times. He turned his attention to Tweek, who normally started first, being the host and everything.

He often had a hefty amount of things to say about Craig, from Craig's flirting with the French exchange at school – they had soon sussed out Craig had merely said "hello" to her for a dare – to Craig's sweet attitude towards Tweek, because, sometimes, they just said nice things about their partners, for a change. However, Tweek wasn't speaking. Butters was, with Tweek and Kevin just holding his hands in a way of comfort.

"W-well, gee, guys. I , ah, got a heck of a problem." Butters was about to rub his knuckles before realising his hands were busy; he gave them both a grateful, watery smile. "I t-think, well, I got a crush something big on Clyde." There was a stunned silence, with everyone exchanging looks.

"Wow." Kevin said first, biting his nails anxiously as he stared up at Butters from his stall. He had no idea how to give advice to that, he was gobsmacked. Well, he would have been able to, having gone through a similar case when he first started having feelings for Token, but it was Butters. Just…Butters. And Clyde, the straightest boy around.

Kyle, meanwhile, had his mouth dropped open. He remembered the prime rule of the gang, and muffled a groan with his hands. It looked like everyone was going on a mission to help Butters get Clyde, or get over him.

_We always help people solve their problems. Always._


	2. Chapter 2

_Stage 1. The damsel in distress_

"Target is walking through corridor, I repeat, target is walking through corridor." Jason muttered into the mic, transmitting the message to all his friends via the walkie talkies. Jason dashed his face into a book as Clyde walked past, feigning reading. Clyde didn't seem remotely interested in what Jason was doing; he seemed to be looking for someone.

Tweek was sitting next to Craig in his normal spot, flitting his eyes around the Cafeteria, searching for Clyde anxiously. He spotted him walking over and smiled, confusing Craig. Tweek wasn't normally too excited to see his best friend, given Tweek's paranoid and jealous nature. Tweek stood up, trembling, forgetting to say goodbye, as he ran off through the doors, speaking softly. "Target has r-reached Craigfer T–Tucker."

Kyle stared across the room, settling his eyes on Clyde and Craig. The two were watching Tweek flee, though they soon dismissed the matter, turning back around and having a seemingly humorous conversation, laughing and flicking eachother.

He kicked Stan under the table and Stan glared at him, but got up, rushing over to the queue as Kyle turned his attention to Kenny, discussing plans for their date that night; Cartman was busy eating his large portion of food. In a moment of desperation, Kyle crushed his lips to Kenny's, frantically texting as he did so. "Stt4n in qhueue."

Clyde got into line as Token slipped into his place, Kevin sliding into the seat next to him. He nodded across at Kyle, blowing his black bangs out of his face as he distracted Craig and his boyfriend, talking about the latest Star Trek movie. He pushed a button on the control in his coat pocket.

Butters jumped, a beep alarming him of Clyde's advance. He bit his lip, looking behind him to see Clyde talking to Stan, a few spaces behind him. His face went bright red - he didn't want to do it. But he had to. Squeezing his eyes shut, he dropped the water bottle in his hands, making it leak over the floor. He slipped over, crashing to the floor with an "oof".

"Damn. Go help Butters, man." Stan urged, watching Butters as he fell. Clyde frowned and raised his eyebrows at the random proposition, but, being a kind guy, and on good terms with Butters, went over there anyway, outstretching a hand and pulling Butters up. He smiled at the blonde.

"Be careful, Butterscotch." He chuckled, walking back to his spot, as Butters' cheeks lit up more than they already were. Meanwhile, Tweek giggled, walking in to sit back down; Kyle smirked, pulling away from Kenny; Kevin smiled triumphantly, high fiving Tweek under the table; Stan rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_2. Spending Time Together_

The boys didn't usually all sit together, given that they had, as opposed to common concept, withdrawn from eachother in high school and their social circles remained intact, but when they did, it was often due to some big announcement.

The day prior, they had begun working on their master plan to help Clyde fall for Butters, too. That night, Kyle began the second step, which heavily involved him. It wasn't too much stress on his part, given he was planning on doing it anyway, but it was vital for the plan as they really needed everyone to sit next to eachother for, again, some big announcement.

Thus, Kyle asked Kenny to move into an apartment with him. Thankfully, Kenny had complied, and they were now relaying the news to a quarter of the original South Park elementary class. Everyone looked pleased, and they spent around half an hour talking about it all before people started to depart.

Kyle was the first to leave, dragging Kenny along with him to "talk" and Stan following close behind. Cartman, bored, and out of food, soon went off somewhere too. Then Kevin lured Token off to catch up on their project, and Tweek persuaded Craig to engage in a ten minute snogging session. Finally, everyone had left, Jason and Jimmy being the last ones, leaving just Clyde and Butters.

All five members of the gang pressed up close to the cafeteria doors, glad the table was only about 5 foot away from them, but Clyde has his back turned. All their boyfriends looked confused, especially Craig, who was disappointed, but they lingered near them, watching them watch Clyde and Butters.

"Oh. Just us then." Clyde said nervously and Butters nodded and smiled. Kyle braced himself, pulling on his ginger hair anxiously in a Tweek-like mannerism. Then, Butters started talking about the homework assignment and everyone gave a sigh of relief, glad it wasn't just awkward.

Kyle was the first to open his arms, then Tweek, then Kevin, then Jason, and, reluctantly, Stan. They hugged in a small circle, while Craig, Token, Kenny and Jimmy watched, all of their eyebrows raised.


	4. Chapter 4

_3. Playing for the other term_

"Why?" Craig asked bluntly, and Tweek simply whispered something in his ear that made Craig's grey eyes glaze over. "Fine, fine, I'll set him up…You'll really do that?" Tweek just smiled and kissed Craig on the cheek, hauling him off to the cafeteria.

Behind them, Kyle and Kevin watched, grinning at eachother as Tweek successfully manipulated Craig. The next step was to check Butters legitimately had a chance with Clyde; the gay test. Their plan was simple – see Clyde's reaction to having to go on a date with a girl. They followed Craig and Tweek, watching them approach Clyde, who was waiting for them. Kyle turned the volume up on the transmitter, listening to the conversation Tweek was recording.

"_Craig! You s-said you would!"_

"_Fine –"_

"_What's going on, guys?"_

"_My cousin, Jessica's in town and… Ouch, Tweek! Alright, do you want to go on a dare with her?"_

Kevin bit his lip as they waited for Clyde to reply. Behind them, Stan and Jason approached, slipping behind the boys to listen in.

"_Uh, no thanks Craig. Sorry."_

"_That's fine, man. Tweek forced me to –"_

"_W-why not, Clyde?"_

"_Uh, I'm just not interested in…girls right now, Tweek. Don't tell anyone else, would you?"_

Butters Scotch was walking down the hallway, wondering what plan his friends had cooked up today. He was taken by surprise when four sets of arms grabbed hold of his small body and yanked him into an empty classroom, not far from the cafeteria.

"Gee, hey fellas." Butters smiled, though he was confused why he had been manhandled like that. Everyone was grinning, even Stan, and they all nudged eachother, deciding who should break the good news.

"He's gay." Jason finally revealed, and Butters furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before getting it, smiling even though he tried to hide it. Kyle high fived Stan, as the rest mirrored this action, and in the cafeteria, Tweek stayed silent, though he was exploding with feels inside.

Oh, and government conspiracy theories…But they were always there, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

_4. The damsel in distress part 2_

It was a common fact Butters was forever tormented by one Eric Cartman, which made for another good step. Usually, it was up to Kyle or Stan to put Cartman in line, stop him from picking on Butters, but that day they had planned a new experiment.

Tweek was home sick, unfortunately, which meant Jason had to work solely on his own. Jason often thought he was excluded from the group a lot, considering his only real link to them was being with Jimmy, and that of course didn't make him too popular either. A lot of people didn't get their relationship, and didn't see how it would work, but Jason, who had cut his brown hair considerably to make it reach his ears, couldn't imagine things without Jimmy's contagious laughs and stutters.

Anyway, Jason had a mission. A mission to get Cartman on Butters' trail. It would have been easier if Tweek was there, as Cartman always targeted the two blondes, yet it wouldn't, at the same time, because Craig would have intervened immediately, therefore saving Butters as well.

"Come on, fatass." Kyle ordered, marching Cartman to the food line with him. Cartman was irritated, not knowing why Kyle was so insistent on making him eat lunch, but a grin grew on his face as he spotted Butters and Jason walking up, talking about something. Even better, there was no one to stop him that time.

"Hey faggot." Cartman taunted, stepping out of the queue as Kyle watched, biting his lip to stop himself from smacking Cartman on the head. Meanwhile, Stan was walking with Clyde, which was odd, but Kevin was distracting Token and Craig was with Jimmy. They stopped as they saw Cartman flip Butters' food tray onto the floor, resulting with Butters in floods of tears.

"Dude, go help." Stan hissed, and Clyde frowned. He had been encountering Butters a lot lately, though, maybe that was all the more reason to help Butters out. Being a jock, all he had to do was march up to Cartman with a stoic face – Craig had caved in and taught him his ways – for Cartman to grumble and head back to the queue, where Kyle slapped his cheek promptly.

"You alright, buttercup?" Clyde asked casually, helping Butters up again. He didn't know why he kept calling Butters by that nickname, he just guessed they were closer friends than before. Butters blushed and nodded, standing up on shaky legs, confused that Clyde was the one to protect him from Cartman,

Compulsively, Butters pulled Clyde into a quick hug, make the brunette frown again but then smile. They pulled away, and Butters went to sit down with Jason as Clyde shrugged and went to find Stan.

_Another mission achieved_, Kyle thought, grinning. Kenny tilted his head at the red-head, wondering why he was so happy, which resulted in Kyle kissing Kenny right on the lips for a 5-second period.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi, just as a little note. I don't mind when people beg for me to write more, it flatters me, but please don't write pressuring reviews. **** I'm constantly under a lot of stress and it upsets me when I'm forced to do things I don't necessarily have time for. I'll never stop writing this fic until it's finished, so please don't rush me, ok?**

* * *

_5. Prom night _

"Can't believe you can't go." Token muttered mournfully as he bid an affectionate "goodbye" to his boyfriend. He hung up his phone and jumped out of his butler's vehicle. Kevin had just announced he was going to be at Karate when the prom was supposed to be set, which meant Token now didn't have a date. He sighed and walked over to where Clyde and Craig were.

"You told them right?" Kyle checked, and Tweek and Kevin nodded simultaneously. They watched from behind the pillar as they waited for Stan, Jason and Butters to arrive. It had been hard to let their boyfriends down like that, and there was a big risk the plan wouldn't go as, well, planned, but they had to take the chance. For Butters.

"Kevin just told me he can't go to the prom." Token said miserably. Him and Kevin had only been going out for a few months, and it was safe to say he was in love with the Star Trek obsessed boy. Something about Kevin made him feel kind of fluttery, and he was disappointed he wouldn't get to dance with him.

Craig looked up. "Tweek just told me the same thing." He said evenly, not looking bothered, but that was just his face concealing his emotions, as normal. Token sighed again, wondering where Kevin was then. Clyde brightened up, grinning.

"Hey, you know what we can do?" Craig looked him up and down suspiciously. "Go stag! Everyone has been too busy to notice how hot I am recently…" Token rolled his eyes. "So, why don't us three go together? As friends – no, bachelors?" Clyde finished, looking excited.

Craig facepalmed. "That is so gay, Clyde." Said Craig, the boy who was said to be the biggest metrosexual in class _and _currently dating another boy. Token considered, thinking it could be fun, and agreed, which lead to Craig impassively agreeing, with a bored tone, before Kevin and Tweek sprung out of nowhere, ending the first stage of their prom plan.

* * *

"Hi guys, so, I'm going to the prom after all." Kevin revealed, sitting down as Tweek split away from him to curl into Craig's lap. Token frowned, but then smiled, kissing Kevin on the cheek briefly, as Clyde sighed, realising he was down a friend for the bachelors concept.

"Oh yeah, m-me too!" Tweek said excitedly and Craig gave him a sceptical look. "Um, my p-parents let me off my shift." Tweek explained sheepishly, though the shift was never planned to begin with. Craig nodded, bringing his hand up to push Tweek's head onto his shoulder. Clyde groaned.

"Guys! You said we would be going stag! What the fuck!" Clyde was devastated, but Kyle and Stan, who were watching nearby, merely smiled brightly. Shoving Butters in front of him, they walked to the table, their expressions turning innocent and helpful.

"Why don't you go with Butters? As stag? He doesn't have a date either." Kyle offered, knowing it would be entirely blunt if he asked Clyde to go out with Butters in a romantic manner. That way, thy could go as friends, but end up kissing at the end of the night. At least, that was Kyle's hopes…


	7. Chapter 7

Butters wandered into the hall nervously, searching for his friends, or, as they affectionately called one another, "uke buddies". "GAH! Uke b-buddies" for Tweek. Speaking of the blonde, Butters rushed over, careful not to ruin the tight, violet skinny jeans Kyle had lent him, accenting his "slim" legs. The prom was supposed to be formal, but mostly everyone was sporting hoodies and the short.

"Hey Tweek." Butters smiled uneasily, rubbing his knuckles together as his baby blue eyes flitted across the room. No one was really dancing yet – oh wait, never mind. The DJ got up on his chair and began to play an extremely corny slow dance song. Already? Only a few couples began to awkwardly dance.

"Oh. Hi l-lee." Tweek greeted shyly, searching for Craig, and his best friend. Tweek was only one of the few who called Butters' by his Christian name, or, at least, the abbreviated version. Butters caught sight of Kyle walking in, looking straight towards them, before turning back around, scolding a boy as he grabbed Kyle's ass. Fortunately, that boy happened to be Kenny. Not some pervert. Wait, never mind…

Kyle, after a few moments of, unnecessary seductive persuasion, finally caved in and took Kenny's arm, barely hiding a grin as Kenny forced him onto the toes of his scruffy sneakers, making them dance about in a clumsy manner. They then turned their attention to Stan, who was saying something to Wendy at the punch bar.

"Hey, baby, lookin' good." A voice muttered, and it shouldn't have taken Butters a few moments to recognise who it was and realise they weren't talking to him, but it did. He wished someone would talk to him like that. Particularly, Clyde. He sighed, watching them flirt, well, Craig, and giggle, well, Tweek. Tweek shot him an apology-filled glance as Craig rushed him to the dance floor, timidly waving as he ran off with his boyfriend. Butters sighed again, picking at his clothes anxiously.

"Uh, hey, Butters." Butters looked up, and smiled, despite Kyle's lecturing about "playing it cool". Butters tried to hold back a blush at how hot Clyde looked, and he remembered when he discovered he liked Clyde. It was actually a few months ago, given it had taken him a while to work up the courage and confess it to the others, when Butters had been grounded for something and was staring, sadly, out of the window.

Clyde had simply been passing by, just walking down the road, but that was when Butters' heart stopped. Clyde's earphones were plugged in, so Butters' couldn't have called him if he wanted to, but Clyde still noticed Butters', looking at the window Butters was beyond. His heart began to start again, but at a much quicker, fluttery pace. Had Clyde's eyes always been so brown?

"You want to dance?" Butters snapped out of his daze, but then gaped, his lips dropping in a perfect "O". But weren't they only going stag? Was Clyde drunk? Butters leant in subtly, as minutely as he could, but only smelt, well, Clyde. This amazing smell of soap, toffee popcorn and something musky, masculine, he couldn't quite name. Clyde misinterpreted his actions and grabbed Butters' hand, pulling him to the floor.

Slowly, slowly, Clyde's arms snaked around Butters' waist, and Butters' arms wrapped around Clyde's neck, causing him to really blush, despite his best attempts. Clyde smirked, and then they began to dance, in silence, all but at first. Meanwhile, Craig frowned as Tweek kept looking awa from him, even when Craig dove in to kiss him, and he slipped his fingers around Tweek's jaw forcing the boy back to him. "What? What're you looking at?"

Tweek shrugged, smiling, and resting his head on Craig's shoulder. "A miracle." He said softly, leaning up to peck Craig. It was, indeed, a miracle. A perfect miracle. The way Clyde's height suited Butters, only towering a few inches above him, the way their curves and edges fit together when they were close, like puzzle pieces. It was beautiful. Kyle smiled over as well, not even caring as Kenny felt him up. Jason laughed at Jimmy's newest routine, but kept an eye on the main couple. Finally, Kevin and Stan watched, whispering together like old nannies, leaving Wendy and Token bored and sulking a feet away from them.

"I know you like me." Clyde smirked, and Butters' eyes widened. "I'm not stupid Butters." He twirled him around. "I know everyone's been trying to get us together, alone, and what my question is, Buttercup," He leaned in, his eyes searching Butters'. "Why didn't you just ask me?" He laughed and parted their faces, but kept their bodies entwined.

"I, um, oh, gee, I just…" Butters' bit his lip, trembling as Clyde gently lay his thumb on the pink flesh, pulling it out from the white canine it was snagged on. "D-didn't think you would like a fella…Especially me." Butters' hung his head, his eyelashes fanning against his cheeks. Clyde pulled his chin back up, then pressed their lips together.

Butters' arms dropped to his sides as they kissed, and Stan and Kevin screamed out in happiness, grabbing each-other and hugging tightly as they rejoiced, before returning back to their respective partners. Kyle, on the other hand, was too busy snogging his own boyfriend in the bathroom, and Tweek, likewise, but in the corridor. Butters' kissed back fervently, his lips parting as Clyde desperately slipped his tongue between them. It was only when a teacher coughed, extremely loudly, that they separated.

"I like you dude. Go out with me?" Clyde asked, quirking a lopsided smile. Butters smiled back, his cheeks especially crimson. He nodded frantically, making Clyde chuckle, and quickly kiss him again, careful not to get caught by the intense stare of the teacher.

_Mission accomplished, _Butters thought to himself.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I finished it! Finally **** I really hoped you liked it you guys, and especially Lana. You've been really supportive of me for ages, and I'm glad I could pay you back a little by doing this. Thank you ^^**


End file.
